1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to I/O port testing, and more particularly, to a system and method for testing a serial port of a motherboard of a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard of a computing device may have a serial port for communicating with peripheral devices, and one type of serial port is a 9-pin serial port. After the motherboard is assembled, manufacturers need to test the 9-pin serial port. In some test methods, operators may connect the 9-pin serial port to an optical-coupled chip. However, optical-coupled chips are expensive. Furthermore, the test methods only test a receive data (RXD) pin, a transmit data (TXD) pin, a data terminal ready (DTR) pin, a data send ready (DSR) pin, a clear to send (CTS) pin, and a request to send (RTS) pin, and do not test the remaining pins, such as a ring indicator (RI) pin and a data carrier detect (DCD) pin. What is needed, therefore, is a method for testing the 9-pin serial port to overcome the limitations described.